Team nawticks
by xXFuryfireXx
Summary: A series about four heroes; Tisha the kyoza, the stong yet kind fighter of the group. Valissa, the zombie who kept all of her mind intact after dath. Annie, a fox with a secret side and Suzie, a robotic hedgehog from the not too far future. Together, these four girls are Team nawticks


**Team Nawticks season 1 episode 1: four heroes of mobius**

the day looked calm and peaceful. the winds was flowing a calm and steady breeze, and the sun was shining like a beacon in the sky. one blue hedgehog, by the name of sonic, took this day as a oppertunity to do a day of exercising. sonic ran through the wheat fields at blinding speeds, making his way past every obsticale in his way. things looked calm and peaceful. he then ran back to the city, where things also looked calm at first.

he then saw his pal, tails, walking down the street. he went to him with a smile and said "hey tails". tails replied, with a smile "hi sonic", in tails' hand was a device. sonic then said to him "what's with the strange device, tails?". tails responded, in a explaining manner "this device is a chaos emerald locator. we can use this to find the chaos emeralds". suddenly, a powerful wave of chaos energy bleeped on the radar. tails looked at the device and said "the wave...it's not from a chaos emerald".

suddenly, a large robot, made of grey and orange steel with many other components, appeared in the main square. it was eggman. eggman said to all of the people "BEHOLD, MY LATEST AND GREATEST CREATION. WITH THIS MACHINE, I CAN TURN ANYONE INTO A CHAOS-INFUSED SLAVE...AND I'LL BEGIN IN THIS GROUP OF PEOPLE". he fired at a small group of people, consisting of four people. the wave of energy caused a massive explosion. eggman thought to himself "i didn't think this would be this powerful". the area where the energy blast hit had four bodies laying there...but then, the bodies stood up, and erupted with chaos energy.

one of the bodies, a red haired hedgehog who looked as if she was a zombie said to eggman "this is the last straw eggman". another one, a brown hedgehog with cybernetics on her arms and legs, said "you've caused enough damage, eggman". the third one, a white and green fox said "and now, you will be defeated". the final body, a female of a unknown species, but she had strange ears, and a bushy tail. she said to eggman "and this time...we won't be gentle", then all four of them shouted "WE'RE TEAM NAWTICKS, AND WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN".

eggman laughed saying "how can a group of girl beat the power of the egg corruptor". the brown hedgehog jumped back, and transformed into a lazer turret, and began fired at eggman's egg corruptor. this caused eggman, tails and sonic to gasp in shock, watching her fire at the machine. the fox then fired two electrical tethers from her hands, and flung herself at eggman, firing electrical bolts at the egg corruptor's head. the other two members of team nawticks then began using their weapons, one using two bladed tonfa, the other using a sword similar to a claymore respectivley, to batter down and break the egg corruptor.

when the egg corruptor was about to explode, eggman ejected, saying "YOU'LL REGREAT IT, TEAM NAUTICS". this caused the zombie-looking member to say "it's team nawticks, get it right". eggman flew away, shaking his fist at the group of girl. the four girls where excited to see eggman leave the area. after eggman was truly gone from the are, they went to eachother and laughed, and began gossiping about the fight.

sonic and tails were in shock. how could a group of four female be able to take down a machine like eggman's...and have so little problems. tails then walked upto the girls and said "that was AMAZING. how could you four do that...and survive a blast of chaos energy". the brown hedgehog then said "i used my chaos syphen to absorb the damage hitting us. the name's suzie by the way".

suzie then pointed to the white and green fox and said "this is annie, she's new to the team". annie then said "hey ^^". the zombie hedgehog then said "i'm valissa, the leader of the team, and suzie (the one who turned into a lazer turret) is the brains...and is also part cybertronian". the final member then said "and i'm tisha". then they all said "AND TOGETHER, WE'RE TEAM NAWTICKS. WE DEFEND MOBIUS FROM ANY THREAT; ALIEN, ROBOT, SUPERNATURAL OR JUST PLAIN EVIL!".

sonic then said "but...but...that's what i do!". annie then said "you fight eggman, we only thought eggman once, and that was just now". tails was examining suzie, poking at her in points and said "how can you look organic, and yet be able to transform into machines?". suzie replied "i'm a techno-organic, that's why". tails was still confused, but nodded and smiled.

sonic then asked valissa, curious to know more about her. "hey valissa...are you a zombie?", she replied "yes, i am a zombie...but i'm a vegetarian, but my daughter is not". tails then looked at valissa in shock and said "YOU HAVE DAUGHTER?". valissa, along with team nawticks walked to a white and light blue high tech van and said "hop in, we'll take you there". tails and sonic nodded, and all of them got into the van and drove off

meanwhile, in a air blimp in the air. a black and purple hedgehog and a purple and brown hedgehog began talking. the first one said "well, ground-breaker, zey managed to deveat eggman". ground-breaker then said to the other hedgehog "eggman was a weakling, unlike our glorius leader, paraxis. who should we send to beat them next, orizon?". orizon responded "i do not know, but if zey managed to beat team nawticks, then zey will be paid a large sum of baratorn crystals".

ground-breaker then shouted to orizon "ARE YOU MAD, OUR GLORIOUS LEADER WILL NEVER GIVE AWAY THAT MUCH MONEY FOR THE DEATH OF SOME MEASLY LITTLE PUNKS!". orizon then said "i make the choices now, our leader is currently in the bottom of the ocean, waiting for us to seaze this place". orizon then turned into a jet and said "i'll scout for the stupid girls, you stay here and...make sure the blimp doesn't go down

valissa and the rest of team nawticks, as well as sonic and tails, made their way to the team nawticks base. suzie drove to a old, abandoned mansion and said "this is the place". sonic then said, with a smirk "i thought you would have more high-tech stuff than this". suzie then drove into the garage. sonic was about to hop out, when the floor below them started to go down slowly.

tisha explained "after a ecounter with paraxis and his followers, we decided to build the house underground". they slowly decended into a large hanger and garage hybrid. suzie then said "this is my workshop. it's about fifty metres by one hundred and seventy metres in size. it houses all of our vehicles and houses where i upgrade myself". the elevator down stopped, and the group got out of the vehicle. tails said, in awe "how long did this take to build?". valissa replied "we build this from a set of underground bunkers, so not that long actually. however, building the hangar required a long time to build".

tails asked, walking upto suzie's workshop "can you tell me what a cybertronian is". suzie stopped, and looked at tails. she then said "it'll take a while to explain, but let's just say, there a robotic race that can turn into machines". she then tossed tails a DVD. the DVD box said on it "transformers". suzie then said "i came here through a dimensional tear. hence how i can see that. and it also explains why i can transform".

a fifteen year old zombie hedgehog approached tails. she had purple and white hair, with skin similar to valissa. sonic looked at the girl and said "i'm guessing this is your daughter, valissa". valissa hugged the other zombie hedgehog and said "this is my daughter, violet". violet said to sonic "hey". tisha then said "we each have our own rooms, as well as there being the living room, the game's room, the kitchen and the VR room".

tails then said "VR room?". violet explained "this is were all of team nawticks use this state-of-the-art VR technology to train, and by state of the art, we mean that suzie made it". suzie then said "we do have a training room, where we test out our abilities". tails then joked "your power bills must be through the roof". annie then walked to a small room with a generator, with the rest of the team following. annie said "who needs to tap into the power mains..."she then sent a large pulse of electricity through the generator and said "when you have a electro-kinetic".

sonic then saw a clock, which said 5:00. he said "could we stay at your's for the night?". valissa replied "sure, but you will be sleeping on the sofa. i'll order pizza". tails and sonic nodded, as valissa when to a phone, and ordered pizza. annie then said to tails "wanna try out the VR room?". tails then nodded, as they went into the VR room.

in the VR room were five VR pods. tails asked "what's with the pods?". annie explained "the pods make sure that no one tampers with the VR equipment when in use, it also provides more immersion into the VR". annie opened a pod, and said "put the goggles on, and slide your hand into the glove parts, the pod will do the rest". tails did everything she said, and soon enough, she did what she said to tails.

after a hour. then stepped out of the VR pods. annie, however, was covered in a blue fluid. she said "must have been a glitch with one of the squirters...i think someone's been tampering with the 18+ VR systems". suzie then enter the room, saying "that was me...i kinda had to fix a glitch". annie then said to her, angrily "well, you've got another problem now". valissa then shouted "YOU THREE, GET HERE NOW, PIZZA'S HERE". tails, annie and suzie then ran into the front room

they all sat round the pizza. valissa then said "sorry for the wait, someone...",she looked at violet, who had a guilty face on her. she then looked back at all of them "told the pizza company that this was our base, instead of my house. anyway, eat up"


End file.
